Not the Enemy: Long Awaited Extra
by BacterialContaminationV3
Summary: Allen and Wisely finally get their chance to have at it. Very long awaited smut scene to the Fanfic "Not the Enemy" Lemon:Yaoi: Read at your own risk.


**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry! **

**SO FINALLY HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED SMUT I PROMISED , LIKE, LAST YEAR OR SOMETHING.**

**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YOU PERVS (me included)**

**WARNING: Yaoi, LEMON, BOY X BOY**

**/AN: I'm writing this while my brother is watching Shrek mmd videos and dear lord this is not helping me write this in any way at all. Plus the fact that I'M WRITING SMUT IN THE COMPUTER ROOM AND EVERYBODY IS WATCHING ME AND THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M WRITING/**

**~Start~**

They couldn't wait any longer, it had to be now or they'll go mad. They were finally left alone, almost everyone was out on missions, Komui must have seen the frustration between the two at not having any alone time since arriving at the Order, because somehow it was literally only them left at the Order.

There was a knock at the door. Jumping out of his seat, Allen rushed to the door, pulling it open at the speed of light. He grabs Wisely's shirt and pulls him inside, pushing him onto the bed and kicking the door closed.

Allen crawls onto the bed as Wisely sits up, crossing his legs. Crawling on all fours towards Wisely, Allen leans in kisses the other boy on the lips, wrapping his arms around Wisely's neck. Wisely kisses back and gropes Allen's ass.

Allen gasps and breaks the kiss. Wisley pulls Allen down into his lap and kisses down his neck. Allen grinds into Wisely's hips and rub their growing erections together. Both of the boys moan and Allen's hands travel up Wisely's shirt to play with his nipples. Wisley gasps writhes under Allen.

Allen's hands stop playing with Wisely's nipples and travel down his chest, feeling the soft pale skin. Eventually, Allen's hands found their way to the hem of Wisely's pants. Slipping his hand, Allen slid his hand over Wisely's erection, feeling it's hardness through the fabric of his underwear.

Wisely moaned loudly and thrust into Allen's hand. Pre-cum soaking through the thin linen and dampening Allen's hand.

Wisely put his hand into his pocket and brought out a bottle of clear liquid. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slipped his hand into Allen's pants, fingering the muscles around his hole.

"Allen...this will sting a little." Wisely whispers into Allen's ear.

"I don't care." Allen replies. "Wait, hold on. Let me get us into a better position." Allen pushes Wisely down onto the bed. He then turns his body around and slips out of his pants. He pulls off his top as well, before climbing back onto Wisely, his ass in front of Wisely's face. Allen pushes Wisely's pants down to his knees, his underpants along with it.

Wisley puts a lubricated finger into Allen's hole and pumps it in and out, stretching him. He does it with two more fingers until Allen's fully stretched. The whole time Allen was licking along Wisely's dick, sucking the top and rubbing his tongue across the slit.

Wisely crawled out from under Allen, flipping him over onto his back, his legs in the air. Wisely hooked Allen's leg over his shoulders and placed his dick at the others entrance. He slowly pushed in all the way and waited for Allen to adjust to the size before slowly thrusting in and out.

Leaning down, Wisely placed a hard kiss on Allen's lips and shoved his tongue into the others mouth. They both moaned and Wisely thrust harder into Allen, the sound of slapping skin echoing throughout the room. Wisely slid his hand between Allen's legs and grasped his rock hard dick, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"W-Wisley- I'm gonna-!" Allen gasped, before ejaculating into Wisely's hand and all over his own stomach. Wisely came soon after, spilling his semen into Allen. He pulled out and flopped down on top of his boyfriend, nibbling at his earlobe. Both of them were breathing heavily, huffing and puffing.

"Who knew sex was such a work-out?" Wisely huffed, kissing Allen on the cheek.

"Phew, I know what you mean." Allen said, wrapping his arms around Wisely's waist, leaning his face against the others.

They started to drift off to sleep, they'd worry about cleaning up after they rest. "I love you..." Wisely whispered.

"I love you too." Allen replied, hugging the other tighter.

Together they drifted off to sleep.

**=End=**

**I'm sorry it is so short and poorly written, for I really tried to hurry it for some reason. Plus the fact I've not written smut for a while now. **

**But still I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
